


Vegimite on Toast

by Blackmoonrose13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bullets, M/M, sandvitch, vegimite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy is craving a midnight snack and has it with Sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegimite on Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy/Sniper fan fiction for you guys. I have noticed there is a lack of this pairing and I thought hey why not I got an idea why not post it up.  
> Um there might be more to come.  
> This is a nice pile of sfw fluff for you guys.

It was midnight on the BLU base. Heavy had a midnight craving and left his room on base to the mess hall. He grumbles wearing his blue pajamas with skull and cross bones. Going into the kitchen he turns on the light, he winces when the bright light turns on groaning. “Gah....Stupid bright light.” He stumbles over to the bread box. “Must....make....Sandvitch....” Opening the bread box he grabs The white bread. “Little Scout need to stop with the presliced bread.” He walks over to the blue toaster, putting the white sliced bread into the toaster and turning it on. Heavy walks to the refrigerator looking into it trying to find his sandvitch meats. He grumbles seeing that he was out. “bah little Scout remembers bread but not meats and cheese?”

“Stupid little hooligan isn't he?” Heavy looks up seeing the Sniper leaning against the door frame wearing a pair of blue pants with a white wife beater barefoot with out his signature hat and sun glasses. “Idiot remembers to get bread for your Sanvitches and yet forgets the meat and cheese. You would think the number of times you gave him your sandvitch he would remember easily.” Sniper chuckles a bit getting off the door frame. “Listen mate I am guessin' you are wanting something for between the slices of bread.” He walks off to one of the cabinets opening it reaching his long arm into the very back grabbing a glass jar with a yellow label. “I was planing on making myself something I used to have at home.” He looks up at the Heavy. “Its Vegemite, um its made from fermented brewers yeast, veggie extract, and spices, just what a growing Aussie needs.” He laughs a bit. “Though if you don't want to try it I don't blame you, when you find out what it is some people walk away.” 

Heavy looks at Sniper he never seen him really laugh or make a joke, he was so serious on the battlefield. To be honest he barely ever sees him out there he was always high up in a Sniper nest, while he was in the brunt of the fight with the Medic behind him plowing down the REDS. When off the battle he was usually to himself in the corner relaxing, or in his van away from the rest of the team he was always curious about the bushman. He smiles. “I would love to try it Comrade.” 

Sniper smiles grabbing two plates and a knife, he walks to the small table in the kitchen. “Since its your first time trying it lets just cover it in one piece of bread and split it in half. You know so we don't waste it.” He places the plates down on the table then grabs the freshly toasted bread and places it on the plate. He opens the jar, then takes the butter knife and spreads the dark brown spread, then he slices the bread in half. He picks up the slices. Handing Heavy one piece. “Hope you like it.”

Heavy takes the slice and takes a bite. He slowly savors salty, slightly bitter, malty spread on the toast. He swallows smiling. “It is good.” he takes another bite of the toast smiling. “Nom nom nom nom”

Sniper chuckles. “Guess I will be needing to make more toast it seems.” He gets up to the toaster putting some bread in.” Heavy looks over watching his skilled hands moving the bread out of the bag into the toaster. He moves back to the table when the toast was finished. 

Heavy looks at him wishing to know more of the quiet Sniper. He tries to think of something to talk about they both could talk about. He has an idea. “I have a question Sniper.” 

“Eh” he looks up while he spreads more Vegemite on the toast. 

“Were do you get your bullets for your riffle made? They are custom dah?”

Sniper nods slicing the bread. “Yea they are custom but a company doesn't make them for me I make them myself.” He hands over a piece of bread. “You order yours right? $200 per bullet blimey. I would think with that prices I would make my own.” He goes to the fridge grabbing a beer. He holds one up. “Want one mate?”

Heavy looks over, nodding “Dah thank you.” Sniper grabs a bottle and comes back putting it in front of Heavy. “Who taught you how to make bullets?”

“My dad taught me how to make them, He was a sniper in the Australian army, just like his dad before him and his dad before, and so on.” He chuckles. “Dad is still mad at me for being a gun for hire instead of a military man. I am sorry but I can not see myself in that situation I like to make my own rules. I mean this is okay I can stand this gig might have rules but I still got the freedom.” He chuckles again. “Besides have you seen the uniforms so not flattering....that's a joke mate” He takes a sip from his beer.

“Oh sorry for not laughing Comrade.” Heavy takes a sip from his beer.

“It's alright mate.” he chuckles. “At least you didn't yell at me, don't ever do a military uniform is tacky joke around Soldier,” He roles his eyes. 

“Soldier is to serious off the battlefield he needs to understand he needs to relax.”

“He needs to get laid that is what he needs, If he wasn't such a idiot I would do him.” Sniper blushes. “I mean oh crap.”

Heavy looks over. “You like men?”

Sniper blushes more looking down. “Listen don't tell the others. This is the best gig ever I don't want to lose it due to who I keep company with.”

Heavy waves his hand. “You are not the only person here who prefers the company of men here. Your secret safe with me.” 

Sniper smiles. “Thanks Mate.”

“Misha.”

Sniper raises his eye brow. “What?” 

“My friends call me Misha. I see you as my friend, so you can call me Misha.” 

Sniper smiles “Well my friends call me Mick.” He looks up. “So um the main thing is I was wondering. If I could take a stab at trying to remake your bullets for you. You know save you some money and keep me busy.”

Misha smiles. “I won't mind you trying Mick. Your bullets are impressive I can not wait to have some made by you.” He stands up “I should go to bed now. Thank you for the Vegemite would love to share with you again.” Misha hugs Mick smiling moving his face to his kissing him softly. 

Mick is shocked moving his hands around to Misha's neck moaning softly savoring the feeling and the taste of Heavy's lips. Pulling back needing air back into her lungs. “Blimey.” He looks up at heavy blushing a deep red.  
“The other member of the team who prefers men.” He moves his large hand to his face. “That other member is me.” He kisses him again softly pulling back. He walks off going to the door. “Can't wait to see those bullets Mick.”

Sniper stands there in the kitchen the jar of Vegemite still open his hair messed up from the kiss. “Well seems like I have some bullets to make.” He chuckles cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.


End file.
